


modus

by fumate



Series: wild and young [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: bolos kelas, kabur ke ruangannya mr. way. memang brendon sedang demam cinta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon and the gank bukan punya saya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang dihasilkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Brendon baru sadar kalau dia sudah lama mengobrol dengan Mr. Way ketika bel pulang berbunyi, nyaring melingkupi seantero sekolah.

Mr. Way sedang tidak punya kelas untuk diajar dan Brendon——yah, dia Brendon, dan Brendon biasanya malas masuk kelas. Jadi tadi dia berpikir, ah, kenapa tidak izin saja? Pura-pura dipanggil Mr. Way kan bisa. Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Brendon tahu sebab Spencer sempat melarang, dan ide-ide terbaiknya biasanya ditentang keras oleh Spencer. Lagipula Brendon juga tidak seratus persen berbohong; dia memang bertemu Mr. Way, hanya saja tidak dipanggil.

“Aku akan kena masalah gara-gara kau,” Mr. Way——Gerard, sebagaimana Brendon panggil ketika mereka hanya berdua, tertawa pelan begitu mendengar penuturan Brendon tentang mengapa dia datang ke ruangannya.

Brendon tersenyum, tapi terlalu malu untuk menatap Gerard.

Mereka terlibat percakapan ringan setelahnya, kebanyakan berputar di kehidupan sekolah Brendon (“Mikey bilang nilaimu menurun, kenapa?” “Menurutmu materi yang kuajarkan susah tidak?”) diselingi beberapa candaan memalukan. Gerard kadang gantian menceritakan kesehariannya, sumpeknya tumpukan tugas untuk dinilai, menyebalkannya Mikey (Mr. Way yang lebih muda), hal-hal seperti itu. Sampai bel berteriak dan Brendon menghela napas, kecewa waktu spesialnya dengan Pak Guru Spesial™ sudah habis.

“Wah, sudah pulang ya,” Gerard mengecek jam tangannya. Brendon mengangguk, lalu berbalik, hendak kembali ke kelasnya mengambil tas yang sengaja ditinggal supaya absennya tidak alfa. Tapi Gerard menghentikannya ketika ia berbicara.

“Mau ke mana?”

Brendon menoleh, sebelah alis terangkat. “Err, pulang?” katanya bingung. “Kan sudah bel.”

Gerard mengerjap. “Oh. Mau kuantar?” dia melanjutkan sebelum Brendon bisa menolak. “Mikey pulang bersama Fr——Mr. Iero. Aku hanya bawa motor, dia benci kalau tidak naik mobil.”

“Aku… bisa pulang sendiri,” Brendon bergumam. “Tidak perlu repot-repot.”

“Kenapa? Kau tidak mau kuantar memangnya?”

Brendon menghadap Gerard, bibirnya mengerucut. “Bukan begitu. Tapi kan tidak enak.”

“Tidak enak kenapa?”

“Yaaaa tidak enak saja. Merepotkan orang. Begini-begini juga aku diajari tatakrama, tahu.”

Gerard menunduk, tertawa lagi sebelum menarik diri dari kursi. Dia menghampiri Brendon lalu menepuk kepalanya, pelan.

“Tidak perlu sungkan,” ucapnya. “Kuantar. Gratis deh. Ditunggu di parkiran ya.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau penolakannya, Gerard seenak diri melangkah keluar dari ruangan lebih dulu, melenggang santai ke parkiran. Brendon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ikut berlari keluar menuju kelasnya. Sial. Kenapa dia merasa malu?

Kelasnya sudah bubar ketika ia sampai di sana, kosong melompong, hanya tersisa Spencer yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya. Spencer langsung menyadari ada sesuatu dengannya begitu Brendon masuk kelas sebab dia langsung bertanya, “Kau kenapa? Kenapa buru-buru? Mukamu merah padam. Kau sakit?”

Brendon hanya menyeringai kecil, mencangklong tas dan mengambil sepatunya. “Maaf ya, aku pulang duluan. Diantar Mr. Way.” Semudah itu, dia pergi meninggalkan Spencer yang terlihat sakit hati dikhianati dan berlari kencang menyusul Gerard di parkiran. 

“Kau sialan!” Teriakan Spencer masih tertangkap telinga selagi Brendon berlari menerjang angin di koridor sekolah. “Aku lama menunggumu dan kau malah pulang dengan orang!”

 

(besoknya, foto-foto brendon yang dibonceng, tangan mengepal menggenggam baju gerard dengan canggung, menyebar luas di antara guru. murid-murid juga tahu, tapi tidak ada yang punya fotonya.)

**Author's Note:**

> pssttt  
> ini crackpair favorit saya h3h3
> 
> (akhirnya saya nunjukin jati diri crackshipper saya di fandom ini)


End file.
